Team Kite
by Knakx
Summary: The chuunin exam is begining and a new team has arrived to partitipate in it. What will happene to them? I suck at summary. I own nothing, just my OC's and the story line in this fanfiction nothing more. Rating may go up. Have some fun and please review after reading.
1. Chapter 1

It was in the summer when their held the Chuunin exam in Konoha. A team from the land of fire finally arrived to Konoha to participate in it. But one of the Konoha's ninjas stopped them because their master forgot to register in.

"Sensei forgot something important to do jet again" complained one of the genins.

"Sorry about that kiddos. Here's your permission to enter. Lock around we still have some time before the start of the exam."

"How many times exactly?" asked a girl with golden hair sarcastically. "I tell you. An entire day. The exams start tomorrow and you thought it was today so we couldn't eat properly because you thought we will be late!"

"You just like this because you're hungry" said their master cheerfully; he was not affected by the youngster comment and by the bitterness in her voice. "Go on and eat something."

"And where are you going?"

"To the forest. I believe there are some birds that I wanted to see for a long time."

"Great! Now he just up and left us."

The team of three started to head in the village to get some rooms for themselves and for their master.

One of them a black haired, short and pale boy leaded them. He was wearing a dark red kimono which looked like it would fall of him in any minute, and a thin back pants, fingerless gloves, black shoes and of course his back pack. His name was Roman Rock and he was not the leader of their group, but their current leader did not bother looking for the hotel but try to calm down their only female member of their team.

The leader name was Jacuzzi Salamander, whose hair was bright red like no one saw before, and sure he got some strange stares from the peoples but it did not bother him. He got green eyes like every one of them and orange colored skin. He was wearing brown pants, brown vest and a green shirt that resembled his tribe and nationality – in our eyes he looked like a native american.

As we said he was trying to calm down an always angry and hot blooded female. She was Sara who was wearing clothes colorful and bright. Not really a ninja outfit but no one could talk her of from wearing it. She was walking bear footed. Her hair was shaggy and golden, skin tan and she was caring a bobble edged sword openly. She taped the ground with a cane and a sunglass with red lens.

"It's maddening. Sometimes he makes me want to kick his ass. And you too" turned to the red head. "You so calm it pisses me of!"

"Please calm down, Sara—san, you don't need to pick fights with everyone who looks bad at you. Let's eat and you will calm down, I'm sure about that. Is it right, Ro—san? Ro—san?"

Their argue occupied them so much that their lost their way and got separated from their third member. Their know that the black haired boy had no sense of direction so Jacuzzi run off leaving Sara alone, who is blind.

Now they're all where gone in their marry ways, lost in Konoha.

Roman did not notice it until he looked back, he was now all alone. But he was calm as always and he went further. He wandered until he arrived to a training ground in the middle of the forest. A pole was placed in the middle of the glade. A young man and his sensei where training hard next to it. They had the same hair style and eyebrows.

Maybe it was a good idea to ask them where he is, because their already noticed him.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"

The other two just looked at him, because he was wearing a fire headband and he did not know where he was, and he did not looked familiar.

"Of course" stood up the younger "You are in the training ground. Did you came here to train?"

"No. I'm looking for a hotel. Where here for the chuunin exam, but my sensei left us and I got separated from my team mates."

"How sad. Lee we need to help this young man!" this was the older man. "It's already time for me to go and help in the preparation of the exams, but you should go and show this boy around! The chuunin exam is a great chance to make friends and rivals.""

"Yes, sensei!"

Roman didn't know why, but the tow of them started to cry from happiness? He didn't know what that was, maybe a special bound and a thing they do, like Kite and Jacuzzi getting all excited about a lizard or bird or something like that. In the next minute he fined himself alone with the boy.

"By the way, I'm Rock Lee, nice to meet you."

"What a coincident, I'm Roman Rock. But for my friends I'm Ro. It's a pleasure to meet you Rock Lee. Can you show me a hotel where I can take out some rooms?"

"Of course!" 'He's rather old fashioned when it comes to talk; I don't think people talk like this nowadays.'

Lee was eager to show Roman around.

Sara was wondering around the town aimlessly when she bumped into some kids. Or rather they did it and Sara was on the ground.

Sara did not know but the kids where Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi who were playing ninja and Konohamaru didn't pay attention and shoved up her.

"AH! Konohamaru what did you do?" screamed Moegi.

"You shoved up a blind person!"

"I didn't want to—Are you alright? Can I help you?"

Sara just could not bring herself to be mad at kids. They were playing. So she stood up and smiled at the children.

"I'm alright kids. You were playing, right? Can I join?"

"I don't know. You see miss we playing ninjas" said Udon a little bit shy.

"That's not a problem. I'm a ninja too" said as she shoved them her headband in her forehead. "I'm here to put down the chuunin exam. What do you say could you help me get ready?"

The kids got excited. They spend the day playing with Sara who was kind and funny, but only with little children.

Sakura and Ino were arguing like always when their spotted the group. They got a little worried when they say the blond, she did not seem familiar, and her clothing was foreign yet she was wearing a fire ninja headband and she was playing with the kids like their know each other for a long time.

There was no wonder the girls stopped them.

"Excuse us, but could you tell who you are? We never saw you in these parts of the village."

At that Moegi jumped before them. "Sakura—neesan look at her. She's a ninja who came to put down the chuunin exam! Isn't she cool? I want to be like Sara—neesan."

"Sara?"

"Hello there. Moegi—chan, my name was a secret that I only wanted to share with you three. It is super-secret, my peoples do not give out they name easily."

"I'm sorry, Sara—neesan!"

"And who are you?" Sara turned to the girls "Moegi already introduced me and the reason why I am here. Can you do the same?"

"Of course. I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is Ino. We are genins from Konoha."

"Genins?" frowned the blind. "By any chance do you want to take part in the exam as well?"

"Yes, why?" Sakura looked at her with suspicion in her eyes. Maybe this girl was trouble after all.

"Can we talk? Let's sit down somewhere. I can invite you ladies to a tee, if that's alright with you."

They did as Sara wanted, showed the blind a place to sit and ordered tee, Sara ordered nothing, and she paid after they bought the tee out. The other girls felt a little bit strange because a blind person paid for them. After a moment of silence Sara finally spook up.

"I'm looking for worthy opponents so I can challenge them under the exams. Do not underestimate me because I'm blind, I'm one of the children of Maka as you can see. Do not say names that I can defeat easily. I want this to be a challenge. You can say that you are worthy too; I will not challenge not a single person until the exams start. So, do you know someone?"

"If you looking for someone even you can't defeat."

"Who is it?" They could hear excitement in her voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha of course" said Ino and Sakura could not agree more. They both had that love filled look in their eyes, Sara could feel it and hear from their voice, and times like this she was glad she couldn't see. The girl named Ino continued. "I don't know who are these "children of Mara" persons, but I'm pretty sure you could not take on Sasuke. And I'm sure if you could see you would fall in love with him immediately."

"Ino, that was rude."

"But it's true! He is handsome and the only survival of the Uchiha massacre. An on top of that he is a genius and handsome."

"Uchiha? Who are they?"

"You didn't hear of the Uchihas?" looked the two girl shocked at her.

"Like you never heard of the children of Maka, I never heard of the name Uchiha. Between my people you need to get fame by your own effort, this is why we don't have surname's." She took a pause. "So why are these Uchihas a big deal."

"They have this ability called sharingan. The can copy every movement or ability of their opponent. This is why we say you can't defeat him."

"Saying that a child of Maka could not defeat anyone is an insult. Will show you in the exam what I'm and my tribe capable of. Until then."

Whit that Sara left the two girls.

Jacuzzi was wondering and wondering in Konoha but he got totally lost. After a time the read head decided he had enough and headed to the forest to find Kite sensei and tell him, the other two just up and vanished into thin air. He could not imagine what the other two gotten themselves into. Roman is polite but sure he can make some damage in someone's ego if he wanted, and kick his ass. But Sara was the most questionable person. Sure he didn't hear people monster or beast but, Sara was a true monster when it came to fight.

They need to find them and fast if they want to keep their good names in Konoha. But where is his sensei. He is wandering yet again, but now in the forest. Somehow he ended up in a grave yard. The last place where he wanted to be.

But he noticed a figure of a child standing next the graves looking at them, and he just had a sad aura around him. Jacuzzi could not help but want to cheer up the little guy. He was a man who wears his heart in his sleeves as once someone said to him, or was it something else?

It does not matter at the time.

Sasuke was standing before his parents' graves and thinking of the past and the future and about killing his older brother but when he heard footsteps he looked up. The boy didn't even bother to hide his presence and had a huge smile in his face.

"Hello, we have a nice sunny day, haven't we?" said in a cheerful manner the red head. "If we do, could you tell me, why do you feel so down?"

The manner he spooks pissed of the Uchiha.

"It has nothing to do with you. Now get lost.""

"Maybe, but I still want to know why are you so down. This people where important to you?"

"They were my parents."

"How sad. How did they die?"

"My brother killed them. Every single one of them, and now, I'm going to kill him."

"You want to kill your brother? That's not right. I'm sure he had a good reason to do what he had done. I'm pretty sure you didn't listen to his part of the story, didn't you."

"What do you know? You're just a cheerful idiot like the rest of them. Do not get in the way or you going to regret it. I'm an avenger, nothing and no one can stop me in achieving my goal."

With that Sasuke left Jacuzzi alone who only could blink and steer after the boy who was clearly younger than him but filled with so much hatred and sadness. Showing the light to these people was always Jacuzzi's dream, even if it sounded idealistic.

When he thought this from nowhere a man appeared. He looked like a jonin and maybe he was the boy's master.

"Sorry for that. He is a little bit short tempered and sensitive when it comes to this subject." Said the man.

"It's okay. I was just like him for a time when my tribe got killed off. By the way, I'm Jacuzzi Salamander."

"You're not from these parts, do you?"

"No. I came here to take the chuunin exam. I'm in Kite sensei's team."

"Kite Zaraki's team. So you finally arrived, we waited for you. But where is he. He needed to registries that you arrived."

"We checked in at the entrance."

"But he needs to talk with the Hokage too."

"Hokage…? Oh, yeah! He said something about a ho—something too! But he run of to see some animals."

"That sounds like him. Then Jacuzzi—san could you come with me and register your team?"

"Okay, mister…eh…"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Okay, Hatake—dono!"

* * *

i'm not sure about this, please review if your interested in it

i will not pair my OC's with Kishimoto's characters and it's a good chance that there will not be any pairing for a long time, it will follow the naruto and naruto shipudden story line and change a little bit in it, but real just a little bit

i'm interested if you want to see teh next part or not

i hope you do and had fun reading the first chapter, till next time


	2. Chapter 2

It was late night, almost bed time. Kite and his student were gathered in one room, they were short on money, so they couldn't rent two rooms and have breakfast on the next day. And they all know which the priority was. And they also learned to not let Jacuzzi have a great amount of their sheared money, because he gave away that part to homeless people.

"Kiddos, do you remember what I said to you before we departed from home?" Spook up Kite sensei looking up from his book and tilting up his hat. His students all starred at him.

Roman was reading a book about policy or something like that. He had other books piled up next to him, with different subjects that where not related to each other, Roman spends all his spending to buy books all the time. He read the whole time, but not because he was a nerd no, nothing could satisfy his curiosity.

Jacuzzi was watching the night village elbowing in the opened window letting the cold air in. He always did that. Jacuzzi liked to stare at people as they get on with their daily life. The red head did not like to interfere with people if there was nothing to be interfered with, no one to cheer up. He surly was a quiet guy.

Sara was training. Pushups. She was a maniac when it came to training and she spends her whole free time training and training. Training all day and all night, she was training her life away and when you asked her why she didn't go and do some girly stuff she answered that a warrior needs to be in form and push his limits.

They ranted a small room. So small that it was actually an attic which was rebuilt to serve as a last result for the small hotel in the edge of Konoha and they could not stand up. There was not enough space.

This is how they spend the time between dinner and bedtime. In silence, it was not awkward, more like a pleasant silence between the four.

But the silence was broke by their master and the three kid where paying attention to him. Finally Roman spook up to answer his question because he knew that other two had forgotten it. "You asked us to look around and see who many candidates are for the exam. And who is worthy to fight and who is worthy to befriend with."

"Correct. This was our first day. I don't expect you to meet a lot of new faces but I sure you did. Could you care to talk about them?" It was a routine, Kite always talked to them and made them talk and thus they bound as a team was stronger than the average. This was they sensei's specialty, to make strong team work. To make the team bound together. "Jacuzzi would you like to start?"

"Sure" said the red head cheerfully as always. "I meet two ninjas. Although one was a jonin so he won't be participating. The other one's name I didn't catch, but he was a strange kid. I think that he is the one you don't want to cross paths and the one you don't want to befriend with."

"That's quite interesting. And what do you think about him?"

"I want to help him! His hurt and does not let anyone close to himself."

"I would not let anyone near me especial if that someone was Jacuzzi. Are you sure you didn't scared him off?" asked sarcastically the blond girl.

"I'm sure I didn't!" protected himself the red haired one.

"And the jonin? What was his name?" asked again Kite sensei.

"Kakashi Hatake if I remember correctly. His nice! He helped me to register because sensei forgot." Now everyone looked at their sensei with a piercing glare and the one tried to avoid it. He quickly switched to the next person. "Sara, who do you meet with?"

"Three little kids and two ninja girls. The kids where ok, we played together ninjas." At this Kite chuckled, he liked kids and liked the thought of Sara playing with them. The same girl who was ready to fight every living creature like a beast was playing ninjas with little children. It's a shame he missed it, but he surly couldn't miss the gaze Sara send to him, which could have easily end his life. The she continued. "The girls name was Sakura and Ino. Not impressive. They didn't show anything but, their talked about a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. He supposed to be some celebrity between the girls here, because he's perfect. "

"The Uchiha clan is a very powerful and feared clan between ninjas. It's not a wonder why he is popular. They kekkei genkai is powerful, it's name is the sharingan, it's an eye technic with you can copy others moves" explained their teacher.

"That sharingan thing is lame, I'm going to show him what is to be a child of Maka. Against our goddess's power he is no one. I can't wait to smack his face; it's a shame that I won't be able to see it."

"I'm sure you will have a lot of chance to challenge Sasuke Uchiha. And last, Roman, please."

The raven nodded, putting down his book and sit up straight his legs under him, his hands on his lap. The boy was well mannered in every situation. After all he was raised as a prince. "I meet two person. A teacher and his student. I don't know for sure they looked pretty similar, I think they were parent and child. The older needed to go but the younger, Rock Lee helped look for his place."

"I see. What do you think about Rock Lee?"

"I think he is a strong opponent, but kind hearted none at least. A pleasant company. I would like to challenge him in the exam, if that's possible."

"You all had a great day as I can tell. Now let's put ourselves to bed, because the next day you start the chuunin exam."

The next day they all got they little register cards and headed to the academy Kite didn't go with them, he went to the forest looking for animals which he could study. After a great amount of turn they arrive at the 301 room in which they needed to put down their register. But some bullies stood in the way.

Team Kite somehow managed to get in the front by Sara showing others roughly away, and Roman and Jacuzzi apologizing for them.

Lee and his team members where there to, the said boy was shoved to the floor by one of the kids who didn't let anyone pass door 301. "Lee—san!" Roman was at his side helping the boy up, the turned to the other two. "I get that you won't let anyone pass, but you should not be so harsh about that."

"Harsh?" Looked at him the back hared one whose nose was running and he sniffed a lot. "If you think this is harsh then you definitely going to die in the exam. Go home and cry under your mother's skirt that would be better for everyone."

"That sounded like you want to pick a fight" stepped to the front Sara tipping where two boy was standing and stared at one of them. Lucky the one she was addressing. "If you want to get beat up so badly, you could have call me. I find pleasure beating up little punks who talk but don't show."

"Your mouth is big little girl, but you know the one with big ego the one who die first in the exam. If you don't change you attitude you should try next year. Now even I can tell that you will die even in the first phase. Now get lost!" He slash out but Sara blocks with her cane.

And that was the time when team seven showed up. Sasuke in the front after he Sakura and Naruto. "That was a great speech. But you can get the genjutsu of the door. This is not the third but the second floor."

"Genjutsu? Jacuzzi what is he talking about?" the blonde turned to the direction which she thought Jacuzzi was. The other quickly answered. "He is right. There is a genjutsu on the board. Sadly this is not the third floor." "You noticed this and you didn't warn us?" "I'm sorry."

"Would you take it off?" The genjutsu was gone, and the black haired bully said something about Sasuke being a smart little fella then attacking him. A kick with his left feet, Sasuke wanted to attack back and Sara only had minutes to back off. Sure fight was fun, but she wasn't the target and her pried didn't let her be the third weal in this machine. Rock Lee was the one who stopped the fighters.

Roman could only notice who strong the boy truly was. Everyone gave him an amazed gaze as his team members appeared in his side. "That wasn't the plan. I thought you said you didn't want others to find out our skill level" said the boy.

"Lee—san, that was amazing" stepped Roman there too. He just could not stop himself. "I'm truly amazed."

"Thank you." "Who is he, Lee?" asked his team mate. "He is Roman. I meet him yesterday."

"You are Lee—san's team mates right. It's a pleasure to meet you. My full name is Roman Rock. I hope we will have a great relationship."

"You talk weird." "Yes, but he is cute" added the brown haired girl.

Lee walked left the ones who were currently talking and turned to the girl with pink hair. "You are Sakura, right? Please be my girlfriend. I will protect you with my life. I vow this." "Of course no." "Why?" "You're a weirdo."

"A great talented ninja just expressed his feeling toward you, Sakura" turned to them Sara "At least you should not stipe him from his pride when you rejecting him. At least not from his pride as a warrior. Or ninja" added discovering her mistake.

"Sara…"

"By the way!" Started the girl "If not him, could you be my girlfriend?" "Definitely not!" "Why?" "You're a bigger weirdo than eyebrows! And you're a girl!" After that Sara joined the emo corner with Lee.

Neji turned to the Uchiha who turned him of the Hyuuga asked his some simple questions. Naruto hear all of that. And joined the other two. When you looked closely you could hear them say: "A weirdo?" this was Lee, "No one wants to know my name" this was of course Naruto and the "A bigger weirdo than that guy?" was Sara.

Naruto and Sasuke were dragged away from there by the pink haired girl. Sara was picked up by her team mates. Jacuzzi tried to cheer her up by saying that there is more fish in the water; she truly will find her girl in one day.

"You know what?" Roman begins it a little bit quiet. "I didn't like the attitude of the black haired one. He is a little bit boastful." "Roman, that's not a nice thing to say!" "But it's true. And this is only my opinion. But please, don't you tell me that didn't piss you of for some point. I sure know it did with me."

"Do you think, that that boy was Uchiha…?" asked finally with a little bit darker tone. The other two just stare at her. "I read a book recently" answered Roman "It was about clan of Konoha. It was written down in it that ninjas have their own symbol. I believe I saw something on the back of that kid, and if my memory does not betray me it was in fact the symbol of the Uchiha clan."

They could see fire in the girl's eyes and a maniac smile appeared on her face.

"If I were you I would not do what you were thinking of but I knew you wanted to do something stupid before the exam. Just go on and do not forget to check in before three o'clock." "Thank you!"

Sara was already running in the direction where the other team headed and she was companied with the worried eyes of Jacuzzi, who looked almost like he's going to cry in any minute. "Are you sure is safe to let her go?"

"I'm pretty sure. If she can't come back before two thirty we going to look for her."

"But it's already two thirty" said the red head looking up to a clock. "Shouldn't we go after her?" "I guess we don't have a choice now. Let's go. Did you see where she went?" "Nope." "Great…"

Sara finally chough up with team seven. "Hey, Uchiha!" screamed as loud as she could and still managed to sound somewhat human to not catch any other's attention just her prey. Sasuke was unimpressed. "What do you want? Girls like you are annoying."

"Don't worry I'm not a fan and I don't need your signature or anything like that. If you want to know truly what I want then show me what you are capable of. I'm challenging you right here and right now!"

"If you challenge someone is proper to introduce yourself first" said the black haired Uchiha and his attitude was drawing Sara insane. "And I'm not fighting with girls."

At this point Rock Lee appeared and stood before Sara. "If that's the case then please fight with me. I'm challenging you. My name is Rock Lee."

* * *

please review and i hope your enjoyed just as much as i did why writing it


	3. Chapter 3

"I had enough! Step aside from me you ninja weirdo! And you, Uchiha! This is no way to treat a warrior! Do not dear to disgrace me or you're paying with your life for a mistake that big! Fine if you want to know my name let it be. I'm Sara child of Yakusha and Yunan. Now you don't have anything to say no to me, Uchiha." You could see that she was mad, really mad and no one understand why.

"I'm sorry but the one who's going to fight with him is me. Please step aside. It's important to me." "It's more important to me you little flea! Do you want to put up a fight? If you want I leave something from him to you and just for you. Or do you want to fight for the right to oppose him? It's fine with me."

"So you both know who I'm right. I thought you just want to show how big your mouth can be."

"No" answered lee before Sara could say anything "Everyone is talking about you, the number one rocky of this year. I want to challenge you, I figured you're would be a good test for me." "I'm not here for testing; I simply know that I'm better than you. Yesterday others said you're an opponent worthy of challenge. I need to restore my father's pride as a warrior, you're not going to stand in my way Rock Lee."

"You two are interesting. Still want to challenge me even though you know who I'm. Come at me. I can take two of a time. If you want to know more about my clan, and about what an Uchiha capable of then I will teach you, in the hard way."

"Sasuke no" protested Sakura. "We don't have enough time." "There's enough time."

"I think the same."

"And also" Lee began looking at Sakura. "Sakura you're an angle send from heaven. I love you."

"No! Don't! I don't want to be your girlfriend, did you even looked in the mirror? Your hairstyle is horrible and you're eyebrows are far to bushy! I can't bear to watch you!" Sara felt a little sympathy for the boy. 'Yu got rejected and you still want to fight for your love. I respect you for that. But if that's the case I can't let myself down either.' "Sakura" spook up Sara "I will ask you again. Please be my girlfriend. Or at least let me invite you for a diner after the exam!" "I said already, I like guys, not girl's. You have lest chance than Bushy brows over there! Your attitude is horrible, and your voice is too loud. I can tell that you're a loser, I won't want to be with you even thought if you were a boy!" "That was too harsh of a rejection."

Sara felt hearth broken. So only a good fight could bring her back to her own mood.

"Wait. They are mine. I'm going to defeat this two" said Naruto who had enough of not being seen as a worthy opponent as Sara put it.

Naruto charged at them. Sara drawn her sword and dropped the cane charged right at the Uchiha swinging her sword with a great amount of force. The Uchiha took out a kunai knife and defended, but needed to jump away when he could feel the force almost knocking him to the ground.

Sara didn't jump back, it was her chance. Swinging the sword was her specialty, not a ninja style but who cares? She fought like a beast. When Sasuke finally got a chance to attack with his kunai he went for a stab. Sara avoid being hit and catches the wrist of the Uchiha then twist and Sasuke was on the floor looking up at the girl… no, at the monster, because now Sara's aura was like of a monsters. A true bloodthirsty monster. She swigged her sword wanting to chop of Sasuke's head.

The boy kicked her in the shin and get away with a role. As the fight of the two went one Lee send Naruto flying and now charged at Sasuke who turned and got a nice kick in the face from Lee. Sasuke had a hard time standing up. And when he did both his opponent was standing before him.

"I was waiting to try this" said Sasuke as he brought out his sharingan on both of his eyes. Everyone was impressed expect Naruto who was somewhat unconscious and Sara who could not see just guess what was happening.

But Sasuke could not overpower not Lee or Sara. The two of them attacked from both sides and Sasuke could do nothing just defend himself and get on or two kick and punch. It soon became clear that his two opponents used taijutsu in a mastery level. He could not compare to them. The three of them jumped buck to catch their breath. But only the Uchiha was panting. Sara and lee looked perfectly fine.

"You can't do nothing" said Lee. "I know how the sharingan works, but you can't use it affectively because you're too slow. I believe that there are two kinds of ninjas. On who were born with talent, and the others who need to train day and night to get to the talented ones level. You're no match for me."

Lee kicked him in the air and used the Dancing Leave Shadow technic. However Sara was on the move to, and jumped in the air ready to slice up the Uchiha.

But something but someone stooped their movements.

Sara was caught and Lee bandage was pierced to the wall. A turtle appeared from nowhere and lee started to apologize to him. Sara was caught by her sensei, Kite. "Look at you" he said with calmness in his voice as he was holding Sara under his armpits like she was some cat or dog. The kid was trying to break free, but she had no chance. "I wouldn't do that. We are standing in top of the staircase's handle's. It's quite the fall if you ask me."

When they finished Guy sensei appeared to on top of the turtle ad team seven gave a surprise scream and stare at the man. Kite chuckle because they were cute in his eyes. Guy gave his student a well-deserved punch then they both started crying and hugging. Kite jumped down and greeted him.

"Guy, it's been a while. I see you still in good shape." When Guy saw him he needed to fight the urge to hug the slender figure who was his old friend. "Kite! It's been a while! I thought you went out to search for undiscovered cultures."

"I did" nodded the man. "An while I was at it I got permission from the Hokage to choose a team that I think are suitable for being ninjas."

"So now your team is participating too? That's great now you can show how talented you are, but I warn you your little genins are no match for my team."

"I suppose so. Your Lee is quite the challenge." "Thank you, sir" said the teen, who was pleased that others especial older ones prized his and his sensei's hard work. "But don't underestimate Sara. She is part of a tribe who have inhuman straight and pretty barbaric. Oh, by the way Sara, where are those other two?"

"Don't know."

"We don't have time, we need to register. Until the next time Guy. I need to go and fetch my team."

* * *

Please review and i have a request would you please tell me what do you think about my OC's

I apriciat your help i want to know if i'm going in the right direction

i hope zou enjoyed reading and thank you for doing so


End file.
